


Toothfairy

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shotacon, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive really should watch what he says around Luke.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 22





	Toothfairy

**Author's Note:**

> Clive gets rekt.

Clive sat on his bed, staring down at his phone. He wasn't used to doing this just yet, he didn't … know how to not cringe at himself just yet. He sighed, '  _ it won't take that long- it'll be quick. It'll be over before I know it ...' _ he thought to himself. He had long discarded his clothes, and grabbed hold of the thing he never thought he'd own. He didn't even remember where he bought the toy from, all he knew was that he hated himself for having it. Sitting there on his bed, a sort of long vibrator in his trembling hands. He was psyching himself up, preparing to do the sort of unthinkable for him ...

He bit his tongue, turning it on, Just the sound of mechanical whirring made him squirm a little. The feeling of vibrations being shot down his arm made his hand go numb, and he just … stared at the toy for a second. He turned bright red, thinking of throwing it away and never picking it back up, but … there wasn't anything to be ashamed of right? He … sighed, and moved it downwards slowly. He closed his eyes, and pressed it to his tip, slowly dragging it down his length, not understanding why it felt so good. Why couldn't he just be like normal guys and jerk off with his hand while looking at tits or something?? Why did he need … this … He moved it in little circles around his tip, other hand snaking up to his chest, pulling at his hardening buds. He was leaking onto it, trying to keep his eyes shut so that he wouldn't get an eye full of his throbbing, hard, precum covered dick, being rubbed against by a silver sex toy he'd gotten one day when he was feeling bold.

As he moved it, he found his toes curling. He found himself panting, and moving the toy further down to the base of his now hard dick. He laid its flat length against his own, slowly stroking himself with it, feeling like he was about to cum any second now. It was cold, but it was dry, so he felt the need to apply some sort of lube to keep himself comfortable. His own liquid wasn't gonna be enough for this, so he turned it off, leaning over into his drawer and pulling out a bottle of something. The cap popped open loudly before he drizzled it onto the toy, and onto himself, rubbing it into his length with his fingers, panting just a little. He laid back against his pillows, wanting to be comfortable for this next part. 

He reached down, putting one of his slicked fingers in … he felt every last detail. The ribbed texture of his fingerprint, the space where his skin overlapped his fingernail, sliding all the way down to his knuckle. He stopped … and breathed, about to make himself cry from embarrassment. He prayed nobody walked in, he was trying so hard to be quiet. It tingled, and he stayed still for a second before pushing in the adjacent finger. By now he was leaning against his bed, head tilted back as his mouth hung open. He hissed a little from the pain, he didn't do this often, though he really should stop denying himself the sensation. This was great, even if he knew he'd be a little uncomfortable later. He spread his fingers, pushing them in further, making himself release a few noises out loud. As soon as he did he bit down on his tongue to keep it from happening again. Never. Never again … He panted, slowly thrusting his fingers, rubbing them up against only the important parts, as to not drag this out any longer than he needed to. He stopped … thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was stretched enough now ... But that didn't stop him from adding a third finger. He was just about drooling now, biting down on his arm as he fingered himself into oblivion. He stopped again, realising he was getting too into it … 

Clive rolled over, laying on his side as he closed his eyes, imagining someone else was doing it to him. He picked up his vibrating toy, which he'd never turned off, and rubbed it up against his hole. He slowly pushed it in, his entire body going wild as he was hit with the sensation right in the stomach.

"Mh- hha" he took in a breath, dripping precum onto his mattress. He stopped, eyes half lidded as he laid there for a second ... He was praying that he wouldn't hurt himself again, that he had used enough lube and that it would go in easy, and that's what he got. As he pushed the toy in, he was surprised how far he got it without much resistance. He moaned quietly, muffling it by shoving his face into his pillow. He was throbbing as he laid there, internal vibrations making him go wild without even moving. He imagined it was someone else, thrusting into him, using his body however they pleased, fucking him senseless until he'd flooded the room with any liquid his body could produce. 

He was letting his mind run wild, arching a little as he reached down, rubbing at his tip. He used his other hand to thrust the toy, making it hit right where he needed it to. He twisted it, turning it however he wanted it to go. That was the best part about this, he could change gears whenever he wanted. He gripped himself, stroking his length as he started to push the toy further inside. He pressed one of the buttons, turning the vibration up, immediately unable to keep his noise down. He had tears stinging his eyes, thinking about someone coming in here, seeing him like this. He wasn't even allowed to feel ashamed, ws his mind wandered to that same person ripping the toy from him, and giving him a much needed fuck until he'd cried as hard as he ever would in his whole life.

He clenched his eyes shut, cumming into his own hand, letting out a muffled moan as he quickly turned it off. He panted, breath hitching as he began feeling guilty all of a sudden. He thought about stopping there, about throwing away this thing ... But of course he wouldn't do that. He was far too turned on from his own thoughts to stop right now, he might as well get it all out right? Then he won't be thinking about it later … 

…

Clive pressed his face into the table, wondering how the  _ hell  _ he got himself into this situation. His upper half rested against the kitchen table. His arms tied behind his back as he was gagged, and blindfolded. There was a boy sitting on his back, forcing a toy in and out of his system, playfully giggling about how cute his peepee was. His stomach bulged with the penetrative tool, he wanted to cum, but there was a ring fixed tight on the base of his cock. It still dripped though, never allowing him to orgasm, just lay there, legs trembling as he dripped onto the floor … 

The boy's name was Luke, and he was very … curious about Clive. He himself was very small, usually walking around the house in nothing but a shirt and some socks. He said he liked feeling free, and Clive … was constantly staring. That soft brown hair, short stature, soft eyes and little pink lips… 

And yet the boy was doing a thing like this to him, making him drool out all the fluid in his body on the table as he pulled at his restraints. "Mm … were you playing with yourself?" Luke asked, and Clive shook his head. Luke peered over his body, "You seem a little less sensitive, and that shouldn't be since we haven't done it in a while …" Luke said … very suspicious. Clive whimpered, his soft way of saying 'i'm not lying- i promissseeee' without getting called out for lying. 

"Hm …" Luke looked down, smacking Clive across the backside. He was shocked at how hard Clive jolted, it must have really scared him, "that was so cute! Do it again!" Luke said, continuing to slap him. Clive flailed a little, trying not to move too much before Luke shoved the plastic body wrecker into him just a little too hard.

He just- sobbed, dick absolutely hurting from the lack of relief. "You stopped dancing!" Luke whined, and Clive let out a needy groan, a ' _ please get off of me' _ sounding noise, feeling Luke tenderly rub his butt. "It's all red now- that's so cute- it's like it's blushing at me …" Luke reached underneath Clive, removing the ring, listening to it drop down onto the floor with a metal clang. " Okay~ here it comes~!" Luke said, really putting his arms into thrusting the toy. He let his legs squeeze Clive's sides, keeping him from moving as he held his breath. Clive all but screamed as he came, legs giving out as he leaned against the table, whimpering out a bunch of pleading sounds. He listened to the liquid plop down onto the floor, along with the toy ... Clive breathed, saliva flowing from the gag in his mouth, making a sizable puddle on the table as he laid there. Luke was turning around, sliding himself up Clive's back. He leaned down, and kissed his ear,

"That's what you get for saying the tooth fairy isn't real, you liar." 


End file.
